


all we do is win

by koibito (hinakage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Just Really Sappy but also Intense Sex, M/M, Making Love, Manga Spoilers, Post BlackAdlers Match, Top Hinata Shouyou, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, distention, hinakage, they've just missed each other a lot...and the manga timeskip was a lot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakage/pseuds/koibito
Summary: “'Yama.” Hinata rasps out, stroking his thumbs along Kageyama’s hipbones. “Do you feel good?”“What d’you think?” Kageyama pants, head hanging, eyes veiled by black slick strands dampened with sweat as he moves himself shakily up and down Hinata’s dick. Hinata doesn’t rush him, has hardly initiated anything since they toppled together into bed after their first match against each other, high on adrenaline and the sheer euphoria of being together again and gosh Hinata’s missed him so much, his snark, his intense aura, his looks and yet -And yet there’s something new there, too. Something still undeniably Kageyama, but softened and mellowed out in a way it wasn’t in high school. Something that’s been making him more open with smiles and compliments and practically transparent with his feelings.Hinata’s losing his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 318





	all we do is win

“'Yama.” Hinata rasps out, stroking his thumbs along Kageyama’s hipbones. “Do you feel good?” 

“What d’you think?” Kageyama pants, head hanging, eyes veiled by black slick strands dampened with sweat as he moves himself shakily up and down Hinata’s dick. Hinata doesn’t rush him, has hardly initiated anything since they toppled together into bed after their first match against each other, high on adrenaline and the sheer euphoria of being together again and _gosh_ Hinata’s missed him _so_ much, his snark, his intense aura, his looks and yet - 

And yet there’s something new there, too. Something still undeniably Kageyama, but softened and mellowed out in a way it wasn’t in high school. Something that’s been making him more open with smiles and compliments and practically transparent with his feelings. 

Hinata’s losing his mind. 

Ever since Hinata laid eyes on him in that hallway he wanted to jump him. And now said man is in his lap, eyes glazed over with pleasure as Hinata’s dick rubs over the sensitive walls of his insides. God, Hinata wanted to eat him out first so bad. But Tobio was too desperate, had barely allowed them to part for breath and would’ve rushed through the preparation as well if Hinata didn’t take over the reins and take care of him _properly_. Hinata smirks to himself. At least he got to make Tobio come once already, on two fingers alone and a thumb stroking at his clit just right. The memory of Kageyama’s flushed face, caught in the throes of his orgasm as he tightened and convulsed around Hinata’s fingers is enough for Hinata to buck his hips up involuntarily. 

Tobio gasps, not expecting it and clutches at Hinata’s shoulders for support. When he looks up his eyes have gone impossibly dark and he’s breathing harshly, each breath a warm, frenzied thing Hinata wants to steal from his lungs. He does so, leaning forward to capture Kageyama’s mouth in a fervent kiss as he finally tightens his hold on his partner’s waist and snaps his own hips up, deliberately and more than once this time. He drinks in the muffled moans and gasps Kageyama lets out against his mouth and moves one of his hands in a soothing caress along the man’s sturdy chest, lingering across his hard-won pecs appreciatively and then moving down to his abs. 

And Hinata must hit a particularly good spot for Kageyama suddenly shudders violently, breaking away from the kiss into a long drawn-out moan, head thrown back, fingers grabbing _hard_ at Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata closes his eyes and blows out a long puff of air. Fuck it’s…. all that clinging is definitely doing things to him but he doesn’t want to lose his cool so early in. Tobio feels so tight and warm around him, it’s insane. 

“Shhh. Here?” Hinata murmurs, deciding to take pity on them both and gentle his movements to mild rolls but still keeps that stimulation against Kageyama’s sweet spot. “Good?”

Kageyama all but mewls in his lap, head falling to rest on Hinata’s shoulder as if trying to hide from all the overwhelming sensations. Hinata suddenly feels 

immensely fond for this man. This is their first time - more importantly Kageyama’s first time - doing something like this after all. Sure, Hinata had fingered him and rutted against him to completion several times during their third year, but they’d never gone further than that. Needless to say neither of them had ever experimented or been with another person - or ever plan to be for the matter - which makes this all the more special. Hinata wants this to be _good_ for Kageyama.

“Tobio,” Hinata says quietly against Kageyama’s ear and then kisses the sensitive spot below it several times just to feel Kageyama gasp and jerk against him. Hinata smirks against his skin. “Does this feel good, Tobio?” 

“Yeah.” Comes the breathy reply and when Hinata trails his nibbling kisses down his neck, Kageyama braces one of his hands on Hinata’s back, while keeping the other on his shoulder and breathes harshly, “Feels really good, Shou.” 

Hinata smiles and on the next press of his lips glides his teeth carefully against Kageyama’s neck. Predictably it earns him a gasp and a set of fingers digging harshly into his skin. It’s not hard enough for Hinata to feel any real pain, but it is enough to make a fresh wave of heat surge through his body and he catches himself subconsciously quickening his thrusts. God, he’s not sure how much longer he can hold back and given how fucking wet Kageyama feels around him and the sounds he makes, he doesn’t want him to hold back.

“You really like my shoulders, don’t you?” Hinata asks, almost surprised at how raspy his voice comes out, but he feels Kageyama shiver and start in his hold, eyes blowing wide from the lustful half slits they’d fallen into, and Hinata can’t resist a sly grin. Kageyama seems to swallow his next panted breath as his eyes narrow in suspicion and Hinata not one to be outdone and wanting to get an answer out of the man, moves one of his hands back to Kageyama’s stomach and strokes him there, lightly at first, the sensation almost ticklish before palming Tobio’s belly and pelvis and starting to knead in daring pushes. Something to serve as a reminder… _You’re on top, but_ **_I’m_ ** _the one that won. You’re controlling the pace, but_ **_I’m_ ** _the one shaping your beautiful insides right now. Your stomach is visibly swollen because of_ **_my_ ** _sizeable member inside._

Kageyama’s reaction is almost instantaneous: a surprised mewl that evolves into a no less surprised moan and Hinata feels a new gush of wetness trickling down where they’re connected. He squeezes his own eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation, set to take Tobio apart on his own terms, step by step, thoroughly, continues to massage and stroke at the setter’s abdomen, making him squirm and let out noises he’s never heard Tobio make before, pleasured sounds that still also have a colour of surprise to them like he wasn’t expecting to enjoy Hinata forcing him to feel every inch of where he’s buried inside… make him feel how different Tobio is with Hinata in his body, and how similar it is to how Hinata’s presence feels in Tobio’s life. Overwhelming, impossible to ignore, altering and so _mind-blowing_.

Kageyama seems to gather up the last of his bravado that made him climb Hinata and insist on riding him, and clutches at the shoulders that put him in this predicament in the first place.

“Yes I like them.” He grits out obediently, though his eyes are now trained on Hinata’s hand that’s making Kageyama melt on his dick and forget how he ever survived without it inside of him. He adds on his next laboured breath, voice almost inaudible, “I like your everything.” 

Hinata smiles at him kindly. He leans in to draw him into a deep, wet kiss (that only seems to make Kageyama _wetter_ , and God why is Hinata’s mouth not down there right now -) and rewards Tobio with a delicious roll against his sweet spot that continues into long drags against his front wall. 

Hinata doesn’t let him break away from the kiss and swallows all his pleasured noises with his mouth, mirroring the movements of his dick with his palm on the outside. Tobio is trembling like a leaf in his arms, his nails and fingers no doubt painting numerous red lines on Hinata’s back and shoulders, and Hinata decides to take pity on him and slow down a little, not wanting their first round to end this way. He cups his boyfriend’s sweaty cheek and holds his eyes when he says.

“I could lift you now, you know.” Hinata husks out like he just uncovered a wonderful secret. Predictably Tobio’s eyes go nearly entirely black from lust, turned on by the idea as he is. Which of course he is. Hinata’s been suspecting that if his cute, obedient partner gives his all on the court but equally enjoys being pushed around and challenged by Hinata during a game, he might enjoy the same treatment in the bedroom as well. “I could hold you against a wall and fuck you like that for hours. Would you like that, Tobio?” 

“I want you to fuck me _now_.” Kageyama growls out, and Hinata really doesn’t like that because _he’s_ the one that won and Kageyama is _his_.

In a moment, Kageyama finds himself on his back on the bed, blinking up at the ceiling, with Hinata rearranging him to his liking and slipping back inside with a maddeningly load squelch. 

“You would enjoy it like this more though, right?” Hinata whispers down at him in lieu of any explanation or answer and starts up a delicious pace. “Just lie down and let me make love to you already.”

Kageyama groans and flings an arm over his eyes, properly embarrassed, but clearly enjoying being played with like this, and Hinata chuckles, removing his arm and not letting him hide for even a second. Kageyama’s pleasure is also his.

“That’s it, baby.” Hinata pants, intertwining their fingers and pressing their joint hands back against Tobio’s distended stomach while steadily thumping up inside him. Because that’s what it’s like with them, if Hinata discovers a new weakness in the man he loves, he’s merciless with it. He wants Tobio to feel how Hinata moves on the inside… wants him to feel the shape of Hinata’s dick as it bulges his belly. Wants Tobio to feel what Hinata does to him inside and out. He knows it’ll drive Tobio insane and predictably the man lets out a guttural moan and trembles bodily, nearly throwing him off. Hinata doesn’t loosen his grip though, only presses their joint hands harder and continues to work his hips purposefully, though he does wonder if part of the intense reaction was because of the pet name. Hinata breaks into a feral grin, making sure Kageyama catches his eye on the next thrust home and if his partner’s visible gulp is anything to go by, he hasn’t missed it and knows Hinata is up to no good. 

Hinata wonders briefly if he’s being a little mean… forcing Kageyama into so much pleasure all at once. But the thought is immediately dimmed in contrast to how long Kageyama’s made him wait until Hinata could touch him properly. And Hinata’s finally caught up, they’re finally standing as equals on the same stage and he’s _allowed_. And if there’s one thing Hinata’s learned in his life is to not ever half-ass anything. 

“Are you close?” Hinata asks with deceptive innocence in his voice and doesn’t wait for an answer as he stops momentarily to sling both of Kageyama’s legs over his shoulders, making the setter grunt and then moan when Hinata turns his next thrust into slow, hard grinds right against his G spot. Hinata turns his head and pants hotly against the meat of Tobio’s thigh. ”Do you wanna come, _sweetheart_?” 

Tobio’s legs convulse a little on their perch, but he has enough presence of mind to nod in response. In this position Hinata has the leverage to fold further into the body below him and once he’s got enough leverage he rubs meaningfully at Tobio’s bottom lip, trying to get him to open up. The second he’s granted access, he presses his fingers against Tobio’s tongue, urging him to get them nice and wet. And it’s… something. Hinata’s brain nearly short-circuits at the combined wetness and warmth of Tobio’s core pulsing around his dick and Tobio’s mouth and tongue doing the same around his fingers. 

Hinata’s next thrusts are a little shaky but no less fierce and Kageyama’s soft muffled whimpers are music to his ears. He takes pity on them both though and pops his fingers out and without preamble moves them between the press of their hot bodies to rub circles onto Kageyama’s neglected clit. 

“Guh!” Hinata wheezes as Tobio’s sturdy thighs close around his head reflexively and the man loses himself to the intense pleasure, back arched off the bed and head thrown back as his moans rise in pitch. Hinata couldn’t have pictured the erotic sight before him even in his wildest dreams. He lets out a loud groan of his own and pushes through, determined to finish them both off. 

“Come, Tobio. _Now_.” Hinata orders, thrusting harder now, one hand stroking Kageyama’s clit while the other still rubs and pushes at Kageyama’s belly.

He’s prepared for the tightening of legs around his neck as Kageyama shakes and convulses and cums in hot creamy spurts around his member as Hinata fucks him through it and finishes inside the condom when Kageyama’s spent walls tighten around him almost viciously. He’s never come this hard or this satisfyingly in his life.

Kageyama’s a panting mess beneath him, body shining and sleek with sweat and even his dark hair is matted to his forehead in dark, slick strands and to Hinata he looks cuter than he ever has in all the years he’s known and admired the setter. Kageyama’s watching him with dark eyes, not quite assessing but measuring him up non the less, like he’s a wild animal whose next move should be predicted. Hinata smiles a crooked smile at him and rolls off his condom, moving to dispose of it in the bin near the bed. He’s quick to return to his rightful place between Kageyama’s legs though and without breaking eye contact, starts gently combing his fingers through Kageyama’s bushy pubes, occasionally rubbing the heel of his palm against his pubic bone, a touch meant to soothe more than arouse. For now. Kageyama continues watching him through lidded eyes, allowing the petting, letting out soft sounds of contentment and Hinata decides he likes this Softyama as much as the fierce Kageyama that drives him up the wall and pushes him to his very limits on the court.

“You okay?” Hinata asks, just to make sure, hand sliding up to rub lovingly at Kageyama’s still heaving stomach next. “Was it good?” 

Kageyama doesn’t answer with words, not at first. He grabs at Hinata’s wrist and before the redhead can start worrying if the pressure was too much or if he’d touched him wrong, Kageyama tugs him roughly up and over him till they’re face to face and pulls a bewildered Hinata into a fierce, all consuming kiss. 

“So good.” Kageyama murmurs when he breaks away from the kiss, not giving his boyfriend any time to recover. And then a bit more shyly with an accompanied frown that is nothing but endearing now, years later. “You’re really good.”

Hinata’s heart leaps and dances in his chest and he’s on his partner in two seconds flat, kissing all over his face and trailing his ministrations down to his neck.

“ _You’re_ really good.” Hinata insists, biting down on a pale collarbone, making Kageyama jolt, “So handsome and cool… you played so well out there, I couldn’t stop looking at you.” He brings his face back up to Kageyama’s head and licks hotly at the sensitive skin beneath his ear before whispering, “Couldn’t decide if I wanted to play with you or _take_ _you,_ more.”

Kageyama groans, no doubt affected by his words and probably having the realisation that Hinata’s far from letting him be for tonight. Kageyama keeps looking up at him languidly even as Hinata tracks Kageyama’s fingers trailing down and between his legs, disappearing between his swollen folds. The following rhythmic squelches and the setter’s working wrist have Hinata’s breath catching in his throat. Kageyama is so hot like this… confident and seeking his own pleasure. He used to be so shy and reserved back when they’d fool around in high school. 

But then again two years is a long while. It was enough time for Hinata to catch up, exceeding everyone’s and his own expectations and finally challenge his high school rival, turned partner, turned to _something more and too big for words_. Two years is also a long time to be parted from the person who has been a constant in your life since middle school and who you’d only just begun to be on the same page with regarding your feelings. Hinata wasn’t taking it lightly when he’d resolved for tonight to be _good_ for Kageyama: it’s the least he can do to make up for his absence. To make every minute together count for Kageyama who’s already opened himself up so much for Hinata and demands nothing but for Hinata to keep loving him just right and keep pushing him beyond his limits in volleyball. He’s waited so long and what can Hinata do other than crawl into the space his setter’s made for him inside himself and stay? 

Kageyama’s fingering himself slowly, luxuriously, as if showing Hinata that he’s learnt how to love himself just right, too, but also wonderingly, wanting to see how long Hinata will allow this show to go on until he must have Kageyama stuffed with some part of himself instead. Hinata smiles encouragingly and strokes Kageyama’s hair out of his forehead, holds his gaze for a second and then starts kissing down the glorious body splayed in offering below him. The wet sounds increase and Kageyama lets out a tortured sort of grunt, still sensitive, and Hinata pauses at his pec right above a white line of scar. 

“Don’t make yourself come.” Hinata commands lightly making Kageyama groan his ascent, and then Hinata licks and bites at the pale chest under him briefly before descending to Kageyama’s belly. He laves thorough attention on the stretch of skin there, knowing now how much Tobio enjoys it and makes a mental note to convince Kageyama to take Hinata in raw next time so he can stuff him up with his load and make his stomach swell even more with their combined loads. But that’s a fantasy for another time and he nibbles his way down Tobio’s happy trail until he’s watching his setter’s talented, elegant, _beautiful_ fingers thrusting where Hinata’s member was just a few minutes ago. Kageyama continues pleasuring himself with no trace of shame, making crooked motions, clearly wanting to keep up the stimulation against his sweet spot and pants out laboured breaths above them. The scene would’ve probably been a little obscene if Hinata didn’t love those fingers so much and the body they were pleasuring even more so. 

He kisses all the available knuckles of the working hand and then presses a hot open mouthed kiss against the stretched entrance, right where his fingers disappear into and rumbles, “I’m here now, Tobio.” 

Kageyama makes a sound between a sob and a moan and pushes the fingers of his other hand into Hinata’s hair, neither pushing nor pulling, just keeping him there. The vibrations of his voice must’ve felt good against Kageyama’s open pussy, Hinata muses. 

He kisses Kageyama’s fingers again, while slowly, carefully coaxing them out of Kageyama, and taking them into his mouth, sucks them clean savoringly. As he imagined, Kageyama tastes delicious even down here. 

“You’re gonna come on my tongue.” Hinata tells him, while positioning himself, both a warning and a promise. Kageyama takes a deep breath as if steeling himself and pushes his other hand into Hinata’s hair as well. Hinata smiles a little against Kageyama’s glistening thigh: Kageyama _remembers_ that Hinata doesn’t like when he grabs at the sheets or the headboard when they’re making love. If Kageyama needs an anchor when Hinata’s getting him off, he holds onto _Hinata_. That’s the one rule Hinata himself proposed back in high school in opposition to Kageyama’s set timelines. 

Hinata sizes him up appreciatively and resists nuzzling his mound affectionately with his cheek, knowing it won’t fly well with his feisty darling. Instead he places his palms on each side of his crotch right where his thighs join his pelvis and rubs him gently there, motions deliberate to get his love to spread his legs a little more and when he’s satisfied, soon enough he’s parting Kageyama’s folds revealing him to his hungry eyes. 

“Should’ve started with this.” Hinata groans, immediately diving to press a line of lingering kisses all around Tobio’s oversentisised mound. Tobio twitches bodily and doesn’t even try to hold back his moans when Hinata starts licking at him broadly, greedily, like he’ll die if he doesn’t drink the last of his setter’s fluids. And Kageyama’s gonna have to get used to the overwhelming sensation, Hinata decides while licking Kageyama clean of his cum. Because he only got to taste Kageyama for all of five minutes and he’s already obsessed. _Addicted_. Wants to do this every day, all day for the rest of his life. 

“You taste so good, Tobio.” Hinata murmurs once he’s cleaned all the leftover cum and wetness off his folds. He rearranges his fingers so that he’s holding Tobio open better and at the sight of the pulsing red entrance, already gushing out new clear wetness has Hinata’s mouth watering. “ _Itadakimasu_.” he mumbles mostly to himself and without further ado squirms his tongue inside Tobio’s entrance. 

His taste is even more intense and intoxicating here and Hinata immediately decides this is definitely his new favourite pastime. Considering how roughly Kageyama’s tugging at his hair and trying weakly to thrust his own hips against Hinata’s mouth, the redhead wagers Kageyama’s enjoying the special treatment no less than him. 

Hinata smiles against Kageyama’s mound around the tongue he’s buried as deep in it as it can go, because he’s a menace, and starts fucking his setter in earnest now. He holds Kageyama’s hips in an iron grip, because predictably Kageyama starts jolting a little when Hinata licks at him particularly well or _deep_ and his moans quickly quiet into resigned wet hiccups, as if he’s surrendered himself to the onslaught of pleasure Hinata’s forcing onto him. 

Before long Hinata has two fingers buried in his core to replace his tongue and is licking and sucking at Kageyama’s clit instead which makes the setter thrash in his hold and let out a loud string of “Ah- ahh- _ah_!”s that turns Hinata on to no end. Maybe he _is_ a little too mean to his love. 

Kageyama comes on Hinata’s tongue (the later being quick to pull his fingers out and stick his tongue back where it belongs while stroking Kageyama’s clit with his wet fingers to completion and _more_ ) with a tortured wail that excites Hinata to his core and makes him want to pull more sounds like that from the person who’s been his goal for nearly a decade. 

Kageyama doesn’t get even a short reprieve like he got after their first round of fucking and watches, a little scandalised as Hinata rolls on another condom on himself and slicks his member up with lube, all the while not taking his eyes off the setter. 

“You can take more, right?” Hinata asks challengingly, but mildly enough so that Kageyama can opt out if he wants to. He warms up some lube on his fingers and quickly fingers Kageyama a little in preparation though he’s already loose and wet enough. Kageyama’s looking at him a little incredulously but Hinata can tell that he’s also getting aroused and Hinata knows Kageyama’s gonna submit to his whims yet again. He might have had some sort of an upper hand if he’d won but as it is he’s lost, and Hinata is bad enough when he doesn’t have an inflated ego and a promised prize laid out in front of him. 

Kageyama doesn’t give him an answer, instead lies back down against the pillows and seems to make himself comfortable before looking up at Hinata expectantly.

Hinata grins and gets between Kageyama’s legs, taking pity on the setter’s tired body and wrapping them around his waist this time. He makes sure to distract Kageyama with soft kisses against the side of his neck when he enters him once again and slowly eases him into a pace that will have him shaking with pleasure in no time.

“You know.” Hinata murmurs while biting down playfully at the underside of Kageyama’s chin. “We don’t have to keep tolls on sex. If you like being a pillow prince you can just lose to me every night and I’ll gladly take care of you. In fact, we won’t be counting them as losses!” Hinata declares excitedly while Kageyama looks two seconds away from shoving him off the bed. To save himself Hinata drags his next thrust right against Kageyama’s sweet spot and lingers there so the setter has something else on his mind. “I _love_ doing you like this. Could do this for days. So, what do you say, Tobio?” 

Kageyama groans, though Hinata can’t really tell if it’s from annoyance or pleasure and pushes Hinata’s face down to his throat once more, as if urging him to put his mouth to better use - like pleasuring Kageyama. 

“Can you stop _talking_ and start _moving_?” Kageyama hisses, irritably, but his legs have gone impossibly tight around Hinata’s hips, and his fingers are back clutching at Hinata’s back that stings deliciously and Hinata thinks he’s allowed to count this one moment his victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am seriously so bad at finishing things and being active on social media, but the timeskip truly held me and said, "it's canon...kageyama is sooooo fucking weak and soft for hinata, all he does is daydream about his small feisty boyfriend having his way with him" and i had to get this out of my system.
> 
> i didn't really edit this in my rush to finally publish something new and bottom tobio content is still criminally little :( so i made a twitter a few months ago which i'm gonna start using now! you can find me @tobiologies ! feel free to come say hi, drop steamy asks or bottom tobio prompts if you'd like! wanna use my creative juices to amp up the number of fics under this tag on ao3! 
> 
> anyway enough rambling, hope you all enjoyed it! much love and take care!


End file.
